LIGHTS OUT
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Alphonse is away and the night is dark and haunting and even if he thinks he is. Edward is NOT alone.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR THE HORROR MOVIE TRAILER THAT INSPIRED THIS.

WARNING: HORROR THEME

Edward was scared, sitting upon his bed with the blankets up to his chin and a shaking hand pointing a flashlight out into the hallway.

Edward was alone. He had been monday, the day when Alphonse had took a train to resembol to take the week off. Now sitting in his military dorm room with the clock ticking loudly, Edward was lonely and was longing for the next day to come so his brother can come home. Today was Thursday, he placed the book he was barely paying attention too and stood up, now noticing how dark it had become. He flicked on the light and made his way to his bedroom, too prepare for a shower. After his shower the small twelve yearold boy went to bed. He had been sleeping soundly, but being a light sleeper had its consequences, thus the reason the boy was now awake, something had fallen in the dorm room and had frightened him.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and squinted his golden eyes in the darkened room, searching for the source of the noise. When he realised that dawn was approaching he grabbed his flashlight and ripped the blanket away from himself and placed his mixed matched feet onto the floor. He turned on the flashlight and made his way to the light switch and flicked it on, but after he realized that the light had not turned itself on he placed the flashlight between his teeth and clapped his hands together. He placed them onto the wall to find the problem, when none was found, he figured that it must've been a blackout, since the light bulb had been changed before they came back to central. He took the flashlight out of his mouth, turned it off and sighed, now since he was wide awake, he figured that he could read a book until the time came for him to pick Alphonse up from the station. He made his way to the door but then suddenly stopped at the threshold, fear climbing into his mind and making itself at home. His hands began to shake at the sight of a dark shadowy figure in the living room, legs spread apart, head tilted and hands twisted into a pain full position. With a wide eyed expression Edward began to back up, and since his bedroom did not have a door, Edward began to feel something he hadn't felt since he was really small.

Helplessness.

Edward then flicked on the flashlight and held it towards the being, his breathing began a rapid pace as he noticed that the being was no longer there. He swept the light around and shook harshly, cold sweat sticking to his skin and the nape of his neck, he turned and dove into his bed. Grappling with his sheets until he was underneath them and the top of his head and eyes showed at the top. He held the flashlight out again.

"H-hello?" he called out slowly, like the child he is.

No one answered.

He turned the flashlight off, and the being was there. But then when he turned it on, it was gone.

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

Edward did this for a while, and when the creature did not move he frowned. He clicked the flashlight off and just stared at it.

"Hello?"

The being swayed and collapsed upon the ground, a strangling gurgle making its way out of it's throat. Edward froze in fear, anxiety falling upon his already paranoid heart. The creature suddenly began to crawl rapidly towards him. Edward shrieked loudly and turned the flashlight on and swung the light towards it. When it suddenly disappeared it left Edward with the urge to cry from fright. The window to his left was open and he made the decision to leave. Since he was on the third story floor the jump seemed large but he risked it and caught himself on a low hanging branch so the impact wouldn't be too bad. Once on the ground the boy wasted no time in putting distant between him and the dorms, he ran to the colonels house and banged on the door until Roy opened it.

"Fullmetal? Whats-"

He paused at the frightened look on the boy's face and ushered him inside. After he got the boy to tell the story he gathered up the unit and evacuated and investigated the dorms. Colonel Roy Mustangs crew had made a gruesome discovery of a women who had been brutally murdered and stuffed into the chimney in Edwards apartment, a couple of weeks old. After the news had hit the Elric brother's they have stayed at Roy's and Hughes every time they have visted central.


End file.
